


we've got tonight

by groovychick5742002



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Chris Hardwick - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, sister wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovychick5742002/pseuds/groovychick5742002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun times with hiddlebatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've got tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters. This is simply a fictitious arrangement.

A slash reimagining of a classic song

With m manson t reznor Chris Hardwick Tom hiddleston & Benedict cumberbatch

 

M manson was thinking about what he should do for his next CD. He thought that maybe a collection of covers would do the trick, but, what kind should he do here: classic rock, maybe country with a gothic twist(that would totally throw people off although might be fun) "I'll come back to that one later. "He was watching the tonight show in the background on his iPad. He looked at the screen just as Jimmy Fallon & Chris Hardwick were singing a cover of we've got tonight by Bob seger. He thought to himself " that's the first single right there. I need to contact t reznor right away." He called t reznor, hoping to get a hold of him before he was to go on tour. "Hello M," said t, "what do you need of me now." "Hi t," replied m, "how are you? It's been a few months since I last saw you. I was wondering if you might be interested in working with me on a duet for my new CD. I'm gonna be doing a few collections of different standards." "So you are doing gothic versions of Sinatra? Trying to become a goth buble`?" "Kinda," replied m, "perhaps down the line, but for now just a few classic rock hits." "You want me to produce these songs for you?" "Nope, I want you to collaborate on a duet with me." "What's the song, into the mystic?" "That's on here, so we could possibly do that song, but, I was thinking about doing we've got tonight." "Kenny Rogers already did that I think," said t, "but I guess we could try it." "Excellent! I'm so happy that you can sing this with me. I've also got some fun ideas for a video.....!"  
Now, there are many reasons why they hadn't seen each other in awhile. The most recent would have been because of a huge incident that happened at the Grammy awards earlier that year. Such a huge incident, nobody said anything the entire time. Here's what happened. Everything started off innocently enough. M manson was presenting an award he wasn't nominated for best rock song. Nine inch nails won. Everybody there is clapping and being happy for them. T reznor walks up onto the stage towards manson. Manson is smiling and clapping, he holds out his hand towards reznor. Reznor immediately embraced and kissed him passionately for what seemed like forever. Crowd starts to whoop and catcall at this. Then things take a turn for the wtf. Reznor immediately pulls him down to the ground and pulls his clothing off quickly. He enters him rough, biting his neck, manson cries out, "harder daddy, I'm yours!" Meanwhile, camera crew are all completely frozen. Nobody nos what to do. The producers are screaming at them thru their headphones, "go to commercial quick!" Beyonce texts her babysitter to turn off the television or change the channel. After a few minutes, reznor pulls out of manson and comes on his stomach. He kissed him and lays down on his chest. Reznor gets back up. Manson follows him a minute later. Out of the back part of the stage, ll cool j walks towards them slowly. He moves towards reznor, puts his arms around his back. He placed his hand on reznors cock, which caused some of the men in the audience to uncomfortably move around their chairs. Reznor immediately was quite embarrassed by this, however, from the crowd's point of view, was very impressive. "I'm gonna take care of you okay Trent," said 'LL. "Okay," replied Trent. He kissed him on his cheek. Manson placed his hands on Trent`s face. He walked with him towards the end of the stage. Ll walked towards the microphone. Hey everyone, I'm not gonna sugarcoat this. I need y'all to understand why this happened. I no what happened between them was a bit unorthodox.  
A few weeks later m & t were in a parking lot outside Meltdown Comics t could tell that m was nervous about this meeting. The last time he had met Chris Hardwick was on Talking Dead about six months ago. He was nervous about being on the show. He had tweeted out to chris specifically for the meeting. He walked towards the back of the comics shop & asked for chris hardwick. A secretary called chris & he came down to the shop. "M, so nice to see you again. T, so great to meet you. Btw, congrats on your Oscar. Really nice work." "Thank you chris," replied T, " we have some fun video ideas for a song that we collaborated on." "Cool, why don't we go sit down & figure this out together in my office. What are some of your ideas?" "Well first off, that video y'all made for weird al yankovic a few months back was great. Did they really get almost every single shot in one continuous take?" "For the most part yeah," replied chris. "We were thinking about the idea of a same sex couple in the video making love." "Okay, two guys or two girls? Not that it matters of course..." "two guys would make more sense because we are both gonna be singing throughout the entire process. We thought that you could maybe help us get Tom hiddleston & Benedict cumberbatch to be the couple in the video." "I don't no either of them that well personally." "I've heard the tom hiddleston episode Chris. Y'all got along swimmingly. I'm sure if you asked him he would get Benedict for this. Just think about how many hits & views this would get your site. If we put a cat in there for no reason at all, the damn Internet would just collapse on itself. Just tweet them that you wanna hang out with the two of them. I'm sure that they would say yes to that." "Okay, I'll send Tom a message about this later on today.", replied chris. "Great!", said m, "now here's how we shoot this..."  
Later that day, Chris sent tom hiddleston a direct message on Twitter. Tom immediately called Chris back. "Chris Hardwick my darling friend, how are you? It's been a minute." "I'm doing well. How's life treating you these days Tom?" "I can tell you that I'm gonna be playing Loki in avengers 2." "Omg yes! I'm so happy to hear you say this!! Are you about to do this soon? If so, I've got a proposition for you. Would you be interested in the possibility of working with m manson & t reznor on a music video. Also, do you think that you could possibly get Benedict in on this too?" "I think that I can get him to do this for you. What's the concept for the video?" "Well the song is a cover of we've got tonight by Bob seger. They are doing this as a duet. The idea is that it's a couple you & Benedict in a house fighting about some kind of personal problem & you too end up making love. You no, the angry to loving kind of sex." "Oh sure, we've all been there," replied Tom, "do you want to have us pretend to make love or actually do that? I no that I can get him to at least pretend, however, I'm not sure that he would be down for actually making love. Also, how is this gonna be shot? Is there gonna be any elements of s & m since they are both gonna be singing throughout the entire video." "I'm not gonna lie to you Tom, there will in fact be some s & m in the video. Not because they are singing, but, because this will work in retrospect of the entire process. Are you comfortable with that? I've heard rumours that Benedict is into that, mind you it was just a little bit of speculation on a gossip site. I'm not saying whether he is or isn't into that in any way shape or form." "Actually Chris, he's into that quite a lot. I kind of call him Mr grey sometimes when we are alone." "Oh ha ha now Tom, you kidder." "I'm not kidding you when I say this darling Chris." "May I ask this: are you & Benedict lovers? I'm just thinking about the animated Gif & the incredible amount of fanfiction that would come from this information." "We have been lovers off & on for several years now. I'm so very lucky to have him as a friend with so many benefits. He's quite the dominant force in my life. I love him so very much. Are you still with your wives Matt & Jonah? How are they?" "Matt ,Jonah, & I aren't married to each other Tom. I do refer to them as the "sister wives" because it's a funny group dynamic."  
"Ah my mistake darling," replied Tom, "I must have misunderstood that. You said something about a marriage when the podcast episode was done recording." "That was about jonah getting married earlier in the year. I'm not married. I'm actually single at the moment. My girlfriend Chloe & I broke up a few months ago." "Oh my goodness darling, where are you right now?" "I'm at the comic book store. Why do you ask?" "I'm in town for a few meetings with marvels film department here. Actually, Benedict is here also. How about the two of us come pick you up & take care of you?" "Umm I'm not sure what that means to you Tom, but , I've got a few things to take care of at the midnight studio. Maybe you & Benedict could stop by & play around with the fanfiction theatre game. There wouldn't be a dry eye or seat in the house." "Have u had actual celebrities appear in the game beforehand Chris?" "We sure have Tom," replied Chris, "y'all would be great on the show." "Anything for you my dear. I'm texting Benedict this right now. He's totally down for this. We will be at the studio in a few hours. Do we need to bring anything for this?", asked Tom. "Nope," replied Chris, "just yourselves. I'm so happy about this. I'll see you both later on today." "Darling would you like us to make you feel better after the show? I'm sure that we will make all your dreams come true..." "I'll think about it & I'll get back to you when y'all get here." "Hang on Tom, I'm getting another call...oh it's Benedict. Tom I gotta call you back. Hi Benedict how are you?" "I'm doing quite well Chris. Tom said that you wanted the both of us to come to your show & perform on a sketch? It sounds like a fun idea & I will be there. Now, did you want to spend some time with us after? Tom had said you are currently single & in need of some love. I'm sure that we could figure some kind of fun time. Is that something you would be interested in?" Umm, I'm not gonna lie to you Benedict," replied Chris. "Please darling, call me Mr grey. I'm sure that Tom told you about my special nickname for the time we spend together. Do I have to recite that r Kelly song or the beyonce`s partition over the phone to get you warmed up my darling." "Maybe," replied Chris.  
Chris felt something stir down in his cock as he heard Benedict do the spoken word versions of genius & partition. "Oh damn, I'm totally down for hanging out with y'all after the show." He closed the door of his office & took Benedict off speaker. "Mr grey," asked Chris, "please come get me now. I need both of you." "We will be there soon Chris," replied Benedict, "I'll tell Tom to come by & pick me up. We will swing by the @midnight studio & get you some love." "Okay, call me when you get here. I'll be waiting." "Of course my darling." Chris walked out towards the limo. The driver opened the door & he stepped inside. Tom immediately embraced him & pulled him onto his lap. Tom gave him a few quick kisses on his face & Benedict put his hand on Chris's face. Benedict kissed him passionately on his lips & Tom started to undo his pants. "Tom, calm down darling. We will have to pull the car over." "That reminds me, has beyonce made a video for partition yet? If not, maybe you could make that for her Chris. I'm sure that she would be very happy to work with you on that." "If we could make that happen, I would totally be game for working with beyonce. Do you have any ideas for the video?" "Well how about I star in the video & instead of beyonce in the video, Tom is in it in drag." "That could possibly work...I heard that she is having dinner tonight at Nobu. I've got a contact over there.... okay it's the head chef. We can go by there later & ask her about this. Now how's about we get to some lovin!" "Can't argue with that," yelled Tom & Benedict in unison. "Driver, please pull over in that parking garage." "Yes sir." "How about you go get a snack over at that sports bar across the street. My treat." Now where we're we, ah yes." Chris pulled Benedict towards his face, kissing him with such a fervent lust, turning his head to kiss his neck. He breathed in the flesh, moaning & growling into his mouth, licking the flesh. Benedict pulled off his clothing slowly, kissing Tom. He pulled him towards his face then resumed kissing him passionately. He grabbed Chris & moved him onto the floor of the car. He kissed him down towards his sex, his hands holding gently yet firmly in place. "Please darling suck me now," yelled Chris, "I will be forever grateful to you. I'm so close," yelled Chris. "Hold on darling," replied Benedict, "I need you to come in my mouth," replied Tom. "Oh Fuck!!", yelled Chris. "Should I be inside you now or later on tonight Chris?" "Later on Benedict," replied Chris, "I'm gonna need to get some sleep & food in there before we can continue." "Great idea Chris!" yelled Tom, "let's get some dinner at Nobu. We might as well since we are gonna be talking to beyonce about the video." By the way Chris, would you like to be in avengers 2 with Benedict?" asked Tom. " Oh hell yes!", yelled Chris, "is there a fun walk on role for me? Maybe an anchorman or a dj?" "Actually, it's a British special forces soldier. Benedict will be playing your commander. It happens after a quite erotic series of events. Should be fun.", replied Tom, "perhaps you should send Joss a direct message tomorrow." "I'll send Joss a direct message now. I can totally text & make love @ the same time. Speaking of, which one of you wants a blowjob?" "If your offering, I'll gladly take that. Have you ever done that before?", asked Benedict. "Nope, but I've gotten it enough to figure out what to do & what not to do. You ready grey?" He unzipped Benedict's pants, & pulled out his cock. He started to drool at the sight of it. He kissed him passionately then put his mouth down near the shaft. He licked it all over, then engulfed him 

Later that night after the show, the three lovers went to Nobu to possibly talk to beyonce about the video ideas for partition. "Could you take us to miss beyonce please?." They walked right up to her. Benedict got her attention by bringing her some lovely flowers. "Miss beyonce, I presume?" "Well look who it is y'all, Sherlock Holmes himself, Benedict cumberbatch! How delightful it is to meet you. My husband & I are such fans of your work. What are you doing here in the states?" "Well, my lover & I are here for some meetings with a few executives at some movie studios. "Is your lady at the bar. I don't see her here." "Miss Carter," said Tom, "I'm actually his lover. Oh my, so nice to meet you. Although, we did have a few ideas for a partition video." "Please sit down all of you, Mr Hardwick, I must tell you that I'm a fan of your podcast. That is so nice to hear miss beyonce if I may call you that. I'm a big fan of you as well. I try to channel you sometimes when I am not sure what to do. I heard the mantra on your podcast. Be yonce. I am yonce. Namaste. Oh that is going to make my sister wives so happy. Sister wives?, replied beyonce. I gotta text this to Matt & Jonah right away. They are freaking out so much right now. Anyway, I haven't made the video yet. Do you have any ideas? Indeed, here is the idea. Myself in the video & instead of you in the video opposite me, Tom here is you in drag. Well not you persay, but a lady none the less. Are you gonna be engaging in some s & m throughout the video? We could possibly do that if you want us to. That would work especially well for the video yet are y'all down for doing this. Chris would you like to make this video with me? I would love to make the video with you miss beyonce. I'm sure that the company that owns nerdist, Legendary, would love to make the video. I'll text the guy who made the video for weird al yankovic & get him on board with this. I was wondering Chris if I could possibly be a guest on your podcast? Of course yonce, I would be honored to have you on the show. Can we make sure that the sister wives will be there also. I would like to possibly do a hostful episode with y'all. Excellent!! yelled Chris. Here is my number & are you following me on Twitter? You can send me a direct message when you wanna be on. What are you doing this Tuesday? My show @midnight in the afternoon, but beforehand I'm gonna be recording an episode with Benedict & Tom. How fun! I will be there Tuesday morning. Do you have the address for the comic shop? Of course I'll tweet it to you. They will totally freak out. Hang on I'm getting a call from Jonah Ray. Hey man how's it going? Are you with beyonce right now? I sure am j-ray! May I talk to her? Of course, yonce, my buddy jonah ray wants to talk to you. Hello Jonah how nice to meet you. I'm such a fan of yours miss beyonce. I'm gonna be on the nerdist this Tuesday. Yay!! I'm so happy to hear you say this. Hang on I'm here with Matt Mira. Matt it's beyonce. Omg its wicked great to meet you miss beyonce. Chris is this true. Is she gonna be on an episode of the podcast? Yes indeed Mira. She wants to be on a hostful episode. Ya no like your boyfriend john barrowman. Oh he's just a cuddly friend.  
When would you like to make the video? I'll check out a few things beforehand so we got everything ready for the shoot. I'm so happy to be able to make this video with you miss beyonce. The pleasure is all mine Mr Hardwick. Chris we will txt you later about this. Matt send everything tomorrow morning. I'm gonna be busy tonight with Tom & Benedict. Try not to break anything buddy. We are doing that hiking this weekend remember. I'll keep that in mind Jonah. Okay boys talk to you tomorrow. Love you both lots. We love you more Chris. See you on Tuesday miss beyonce. Oh the sister wives how I love them. They seem really nice Chris.


End file.
